Not Alone
by Day Dreaming Angel12
Summary: It is the anniversary of Kaoru's parents death. She thinks no one loves her, no one wants her and that she's alone. Can our favorite red haired Rurouni Change her mind? KenKao Please r and r


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… sadly…T.T

**Not Alone**

Kaoru sat on her futon, her legs drawn to her, her chin resting on her knees. She stared at the window, tears spilling from her eyes. "Why…" Her voice was soft. "Why did you go and die? Why did you go and die and leave me?" It was as stupid question, they couldn't hear and they couldn't answer.

Kaoru had been in her room all day; she hadn't even come out for meals. She was afraid if she was to speak, her voice would break and she would cry in front of them. And that was the last thing she wanted, for them to think she is weak.

_Don't think that_, a voice in her head said. _They will comfort you, it is a hard thing, they don't know your pain and they will want to help._

**They will think you're weak, because you are!** Another voice chimed. **Look at Megumi! She lost her whole family and you don't see her crying all the time!**

_You lost all you're family too, Kaoru! And how do we know if Megumi cries? She doesn't live here!_

**Look at her though; does she seem like someone who would cry? Not as much as Kaoru that's for sure.**

_Well I think she-_

"Just shut up!" Kaoru yelled. "Just leave me alone." It was silly really, yelling at herself to be quiet. But what else could she do? She had no one to talk to… now that they were gone. The tears came again, unforgiving as they pored down her face.

Kenshin stood outside her door. He heard her yell, and he cocked his head. What could be bothering her? Kenshin felt his heart ache, he hated his beloved unhappy. There must be something he could do. Kenshin knocked once and slid the door open.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said softly to the dark room. A small whimper was his answer and carefully made his way to the futon. "Kaoru-dono?" He said again, as he stood, looking down at shivering form. "Are you alright?"

"Go away Kenshin!" It was more of a plea than an order and Kenshin ignored it just the same.

"Kaoru-dono? Please tell me what's wrong." Kenshin tried again as he lowered himself to sit next to her on the futon.

"They're dead," Kaoru choked out. As she said it, her expression changed and she burst into new tears as if she'd just realized the fact now.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her. "Who? Who has died?" he whispered.

"My parents… they died a long time ago, and now I'm all alone!" Kaoru cried, hiding her face in his chest.

"You're not alone, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin whispered as he rocked slowly back and forth to sooth her.

"I am…" Kaoru said, her voice muffled by the fabric of Kenshin's clothing. "No one loves me."

"We do Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi… thi-"

"No!" Kaoru yelled, pushing him away. "They don't! How could they? I'm ugly, weak, and pathetic! They pity me! That's why they stay! That's why you stay!"

Kenshin stared at her, his expression blank.

Kaoru looked away from him. She loved him, so much it hurt. But she knew he did feel hat way for her. And that's why she didn't believe him. Why she couldn't believe him. If she let herself to believe it, then when he told it was all a lie, she was sure she would break.

"So just… don't lie to me." Kaoru finished, she looked at the ground, heat rushing over her face.

"Who says," Kenshin said finally, his voice a husky whisper. "That I was lying?"

Kaoru looked up sharply.

"For one, you're not ugly, you're beautiful. You're not weak; you're the strongest person I know. ((He means emotionally…)) And tell me, how are you pathetic?"

Kaoru stared at him. "Well… I… I… cry all the time." She said finally.

"What a stupid reason." Kenshin leaned forward, his face inches from her own.

"STUPID!" Kaoru exploded, though she was nervous. "What gives you a right to call it stupid?"

"It is stupid. And I have every right to say it." Kenshin was leaning closer.

"And what rights are those?"

"There are so many, must I got into them now?"

"Um…" this was so unlike Kenshin! Why was he so close…and acting like someone else?

"Now hush, Kaoru-dono." His lips were inches from her own and he was about to close the gap and kiss her when she suddenly moved away.

Kaoru got up off the futon and walked to her window; she leaned against it and stared outside, at the rain that poured over everything. Tears came to her eyes and she cried again.

Kenshin seemed to have come to his senses and got to his feet, "This one apologizes, Kaoru-dono." He wrapped his arms around her and once again she cried into his chest. "It is hard to live without those you care about."

"It's not th-that." Kaoru said, she looked up, sapphire eyes shining. "I just realized… I'm not alone anymore."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her. As the two lovers stood, tangled in one another, the sun slowly began to rise, washing them with it's warm light.

**A/N: What do you think? I like it… it's not my favorite but I like it. Please review!**


End file.
